Penyesalan
by SherryMiya
Summary: Ketika semuanya sudah terlambat... Raizel hanya bisa meratapi Nasibnya.
1. Chapter 1

p data-p-id="decc50a5e1a522d9c4b13598527d6b48"Penyesalan selalu datang di /Begitulah yang memang pasti /Semua orang pasti merasakan penyesalan, tidak terkecuali siapapun. bahkan Seorang Noblesse juga. br /br /Sang Noblesse disiksa oleh Penyesalan...akan semua yang telah ia perbuat kepada pelayan setianya./p  
p data-p-id="17bbecaa080c90bbe444d6073e58046f"Sang Noblesse tengah terdiam di tanah bersama Pelayan setianya./p  
p data-p-id="1fad638862024ecc643e4738a931a16d"Tubuh sang pelayan direngkuhnya, namun pemilik tubuh tak menjawab. Tak ada gerakan yang berarti sedikitpun dari tubuh yang tengah direngkuh itu./p  
p data-p-id="026cf71e6cdb43abaf25f0b7013fa1da"Tetesan air mata bercampur Darah, menetes berulang ulang dari manik merahnya, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang tak hentinya mengucapkan Nama yang terus diulang-ulang layaknya sebuah Mantra./p  
p data-p-id="89eca154d798fd0e1d3f88a3d73673df"Nama sang pemilik tubuh yang tengah ia Rengkuh./p  
p data-p-id="1080ebf34b4f668687adecff2793f38e""Frankenstein...Franken...Frank.." ia terus melantunkan kata tersebut, mantra yang terus menenggelamkannya ke masa lalu yang menyedihkan./p  
p data-p-id="d21972e82a816fc11d35639d886ccd85"Matanya yang berpancarkan kesedihan menatap sang Manik Biru./p  
p data-p-id="7ac1e8075a2731f4c960ba6d0533afc0"Manik Biru penuh Sinar perasaan Baik, Tulus, Ramah namun Liar, pergi meninggalkan matanya, membuat kekosongan tampak jelas di Matanya./p  
p data-p-id="c13fcb96af380ab310ae399ce84e9500"Ia tertunduk, Maka ia sentuh kelopak mata tersebut. Di tekanlah secara perlahan, menutup Matanya yang kini tampak tenang, bersamaan dengan mulutnya yang perlahan melengkung tipis- ia tersenyum di akhir hayatnya.-/p  
p data-p-id="20d9919eddd1507b467fe1839497602a"Likuid demi likuid terus meluncur dari Manik Merahnya, namun apalah gunanya likuid yang telah menetes tersebut? Semua sudah terjadi. Sang pelayan telah tiada untuk../p  
p data-p-id="d6006af5087569078ce5de0b2ba5e862"Melindungiku. Pikir Sang manik merah./p  
p data-p-id="be0c77e16181160bb641c8564661e817"Selama hidupnya yang Hitam-Putih, kedatangannya membuat hidupnya sedikit lebih Berwarna. Hatinya yang membeku telah mencair, perlahan namun pasti. Seiring waktu ada sesuatu yang muncul di hatinya./p  
p data-p-id="f05ec2efaecba0084f14b84c33ea932a"Perasaan terlindungi... Hangat...br /Kehangatan yang nyaman itu hilang seiring kepergiannya./p  
p data-p-id="5e97a894852da0aa84e58da046461b0e"Meskipun ia hanya terdiam mematung, batinnya telah tersiksa. Tidakkah ini semua tak adil?! Aku sudah mengorbankan segalanya, aku telah menghadapi segalanya, Pikirnya./p  
p data-p-id="4c7e05aa3ec291042c5ddc1bd0b780e8"Teman./p  
p data-p-id="dfc907300aeb04503b263985a4e511ec"Keluarga./p  
p data-p-id="e1ddf0fc42798505fee1ecbeda793115"Sahabat./p  
p data-p-id="b62dd50cf69488e05ec96453436083cd"Tidakkah itu Harga yang cukup untuk mendapatkan Seseorang yang akan teguh berdiri disisinya?!/p  
p data-p-id="d872ad55e7c66d27470ee039f748a32e"Ia bahkan belum sempat melakukan apapun untuknya.../p  
p data-p-id="79576461ac94e0b9eb3172e582d54ab6"Menyatakan Perasaan,/p  
p data-p-id="636cbc603f891843bf2577252013a75e"Tersenyum padanya,/p  
p data-p-id="78a9912e10b4ce60c36506cdd8f4bdee"Ah tidak, bahkan sepatah katapun tak pernah ia lontarkan dari mulutnya hanya untuk Pelayan tersebut./p  
p data-p-id="e3357b6a65a508d69e3b4944159e4209"Hanya kata Penyesalan yang berulang ulanglah, yang bisa ia lontarkan dari Mulutnya saat ini./p  
p data-p-id="b3c955cc8ec0b1720125568e2031a484"Hidupnya takkan sama lagi./p  
p data-p-id="fddc0dc89ed4b508c514df9c166712d6"Hidupnya takkan berwarna lagi, warna warni yang pernah menghiasi hidupku akan pergi mengikuti pemilik Warna warna tersebut, ke tempat yang Manusia sebut 'Surga'./p  
p data-p-id="03db3d4b8890577f233019d089761585"Sang Manik merah tertunduk,/p  
p data-p-id="5c7d0c10c6fc277c7fbea3267b900367"Siapa yang akan menjadi pelayanku?/p  
p data-p-id="7fe70d008b313ca2717cb75a1e83ea88"Siapa yang akan setia menemaniku, yang hanya diam menatap jendela?/p  
p data-p-id="b20151e5037c2dab7642fd33aa14d6d4"Siapa yang bersedia memberikanku makanan?/p  
p data-p-id="687f476ef11e0845bf50c5c5d871ef25"Siapa, yang sanggup menggantikan posisinya dari hatiku yang telah berlubang ini?!/p  
p data-p-id="e9e77f94ef331883bd0045342b9b6374"Biarlah tombak menusuk kakiku,/p  
p data-p-id="6d6a414b2589fd7b6eec7d5da07ec9f0"Ataupun peluru menembus lenganku./p  
p data-p-id="d0610c6fcd6107e1169313510f77f6cb"Aku tak peduli bila seluruh tubuhku terluka../p  
p data-p-id="4a27bf11bee1e546d3f6c58179ed1d66"Tetapi jangan buat luka dihatiku!/p  
p data-p-id="f20ced6279dfe20e5ac0b63c4ae2b23c"Perasaan ini, perasaan Kehilangan. Sudah menenggelamkanku terlalu dalam../p  
p data-p-id="5fa09d8c379baf2ae21a61cab7c34a1d"Jangan buat aku terjauh terlalu dalam, aku mohon!/p  
p data-p-id="268ac90dfa830f9e311b9770710d36f9"Jiwaku bagaikan ditusuk. Rasa sakitnya terlihat..namun tak ada luka Fisik sedikitpun./p  
p data-p-id="fddf7ffcd8c062ea481c3fba336dfa48"Apa..inikah yang manusia sebut 'Berduka' ?/p  
p data-p-id="d5b1af46fd85c22ca5c1987381fbba92"Apakah...ia harus pergi? Pertanyaan itu terngiang di kepalanya./p  
p data-p-id="55b48fe3da39383d35ca3200bf5ea8ab"Mendadak sesuatu menimpa kepalanya, maka Wajahnya menengadah keatas, menatap kilauan kebiruan yang datang menghampiri sang Pelayan untuk menjemputnya./p  
p data-p-id="8bfd2db5d4a403e56afa20d2fbeed04f"TIDAK. Batin sang Manik merah./p  
p data-p-id="0aedcabe9b6ecaddbb912231dc5ccafe"Jangan ambil dia!/p  
p data-p-id="6312144bd6e2d9452f460dc778cd6886"Takdir tetaplah takdir. br /Kilauan biru tersebut tetap menyelimuti tubuh yang telah tak bernyawa itu, darah darah yang terdapat di sekujur tubuhnya menghilang. Seluruh luka yang telah ia dapatkan lenyap. Ia nampak seperti tak pernah bertarung sebelumnya. Tak ada baju yang tersobek, Rambut pirang keemasannya berkilau tanpa terkusut sedikitpun./p  
p data-p-id="5aba7b0e318406a2c11c51847d85c102"Sesaat sang Noblesse mengira ia hidup kembali.. Namun pikiran tersebut hilang dalam sekejap saat menatap kejadian itu./p  
p data-p-id="ddc8d5588bc5d97ceb6a4306d7a4c7da"Oh tidak... Frank... br /Air mata terus bercucuran, namun apa gunanya?/p  
p data-p-id="1e464f509e457f47eef9ea2685d66fd2"Angin pelan berhembus, membuat kilauan kilauan itu tertiup angin, menjauh dari pandangan dan terbang jauh kelangit. Tapi, kemana tubuh sang pelayan yang tadinya tertutup oleh kilauan itu?/p  
p data-p-id="02d27a0c7faa0dc8f460528c3cfb47fe"Tertiup ke tempat yang manusia sebut 'Surga'./p  
p data-p-id="98509522b2e4f1adc0c9761803e323ee"Ya, ia memang harus pergi./p  
p data-p-id="5e27fe6c39877a00c245d5bb2c9226f5"Sang Frankenstein meninggalkan dunia dengan keadaan damai./p  
p data-p-id="4f739cf964df51a4ebaa3a2fa94a7e9d"_/p 


	2. Chapter 2

_Frankenstein..._

Manik biru membuka matanya.

 _Sadarlah. Kami menunggumu._

Sang Manik biru mengedarkan pandangannya.

Kosong.

Hening.

Tak ada siapapun disini.

Apa yang terjadi? Suara apa tadi? Tanyanya.

Ingatan terakhirnya adalah ia jatuh ke belakang, selanjutnya adalah Kegelapan yang menguasainya.

 _Siapa aku?_

 _Dimana aku?_

 _Apakah...ini tempat yang disebut 'Surga'?_

Manik biru terus mengeluarkan pertanyaan pertanyaan.

 _Bukankah sebentar lagi pertanyaanmu akan terjawab?_

Manik biru tersentak.

Segumpal kabut-atau benda padat..atau makhluk hidup? Bergerak mendekatinya.

Apa ini?!

 _Ini sudah waktunya, Frankenstein.._

Perlu beberapa detik untuk Manik Biru sebelum menyadari apa yang tengah mendekatinya itu.

 _ **Dark Spear.**_

Manik biru sadar.

Ini bukanlah Surga.

Tidak...aku mohon tidak...

 _Kau sudah terlalu lama hidup, Frankenstein._

 _Kau harus membayarnya._

 _Mengapa hanya kau yang bisa hidup lama?_

 _Ini tak adil._

Suara suara terus mememuhi kepalanya.

Manik biru tampak ketakutan. Sorot matanya bagaikan meminta pertolongan, yang membuat siapapun yang melihatnya akan merasakan kesedihan.

Ia ingin pergi sejauh mungkin, tapi... Jiwanya diikat di tempat itu.

Tolong aku...tuanku..

Tuan...aku mohon..

Manik biru meminta tolong dengan lirih.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengarnya.

Siapa yang akan mendengarnya?

Manik biru menjerit kesakitan.

Dark Spear mencengkeram kakinya.

Manik biru terus memohon.

Tapi, apa gunanya sebuah Permohonan bagi Dark Spear?

Sudah waktunya, Ia membayar atas yang ia lakukan.

Perlahan tapi Pasti, Dark Spear menelan Jiwanya.

Persis seperti yang pernah ia lakukan pada orang lain dulu.

M-master...kenapa kau tak menolongku?

Hanya kata itulah yang sempat ia ucapkan, sebelum jiwanya terperangkap.

Didalam Dark Spear.

Raizel menatap langit.

Apakah...Frankenstein benar benar pergi ke 'Surga' ?

Manik merah Sang Noblesse melirik Dark Spear yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya.

Perlahan, ia mencengkeram Dark Spear.

Perasaan Sedih menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Mengapa?

Mengapa benda terkutuk seperti ini diciptakan?

Raizel merasakan Jiwa Frankenstein yang terperangkap didalam senjata itu.

 _Mengapa Tuan tak menolongku?_

 _Tuan...aku terperangkap disini..._

_FIN_

Hehee tadinya mau buat Oneshoot..

Tapi Ide ini mendadak timbul begitu saja~~

Kan sayang ? ﾟﾘﾂ


End file.
